Les liens du sang
by ClaraMalefoy
Summary: New histoire. Je suis pas doué pour les résumés alors venez lire. Et laisse un petit message. Hermione et Harry ne vont pas sortir ensemble, se sont d'autre personnages qui vont sortir avec eux. Je vous laisse la surprise et pour éviter des confusions.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Des vacances infernales_

Comme tous les ans, Harry passait ses vacances chez son oncle et chez sa tante. Pour lui, c'était la pire chose du monde. La seule chose qui lui resté du monde magique c'était Hedwige, sa chouette au pelage blanc comme de la neige. Mais cette année, Harry trouvait ses vacances moins pénible, déjà les Dursley l'évitaient du matin au soir, ensuite il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée et pour finir les Dursley avait une peut bleu de voir arriver un membre de l'ordre du phénix. Même avec ses améliorations, ses vacances étaient toujours infernales.

Harry se réveilla aux lueurs du jour. Il s'étira et regarda sa chambre. Il vit sur le rebord de la fenêtre 4 hiboux. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il y avait 4 hiboux alors que depuis 2 semaines il n'y en avait aucun. Mais il se détendit en regardant le calendrier, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et il l'avait complètement oublié.

La première lettre venait de Hagrid

_Chère Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mes cadeaux vont te faire plaisir._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid lui offrit un livre sur les créatures magiques et des biscuits aussi dur que de la pierre. Il reconnu Coq, le hibou de Ron, qui tournait comme un fou autour de l'abat-jour.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Comme je ne savait pas quoi t'offrir je viens te chercher aujourd'hui à 11h30 en voiture moldue que mon père à loué au ministère._

_Ron_

Harry ne fut pas déçu que Ron ne lui offrir pas de cadeaux mais il prit cette invitation comme un cadeaux. Le troisième hiboux était une lettre de Hermione.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que mon cadeaux va te plaire et te seras utile._

_Hermione_

Harry sourit en ouvrant le paquet, Hermione lui avait acheté l'Histoire de Poudlard. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'entendrait plus Hermione lui raconter sans cesse l'histoire.

Le dernier hibou était celui de l'école, qui lui disait les fournitures qu'in devait avoir.

Après avoir rangé les lettres, Harry s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des Dursley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Retour au Terrier_

Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il vit l'oncle Vernon entrain de lire son journal, la tante Pétunia entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner et Dudley qui faisait la tête. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Son cousin était obligé de faire un régime car il ne rentrait plus dans son uniforme. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu un seul gramme. Harry lança un bref bonjour, s'assit et pris son courage à deux mains.

« Oncle Vernon, es ce que je peux aller chez mon ami Ron ? Ils viendront en voiture normale », s'empressa de dire Harry en voyant le visage de son oncle changer de couleur.

« A quelle heure vont – ils venir ? »

« A 11h30 »

« Bien, tu peux y aller »

Harry finis son petit déjeuner et partit répondre à Ron.

_Ron,_

_Les moldus sont d'accord pour que je vienne. _

_Harry_

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte de d'Hedwige. Elle lui mordilla le doigt et s'envola. Harry s'empressa de faire sa valise. Il aurait bien aimé avoir recours à la magie pour ranger ses affaires, car elles étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il passa donc un temps fou à les ranger. Quand il eut fini, il était 11h00. Harry se dit que les 30 dernières minutes allées passer très vite. Mais il eut tord. Car les minutes se transformèrent en heures et les secondes en minutes. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Harry se leva d'un bond quand on sonna à la porte. Il dévala les escaliers, remarqua au passage que les Dursley avaient mis leur trente et un, et ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Ron, ça va ? »

« Super et toi mon vieux ? », Dit Ron en lui serrant la main.

« Bien »

« Oh, joyeux anniversaire Harry »

« Merci »

« Bon, on y va ? »

« Oui, je vais chercher ma valise »

Harry dit un bref au revoir aux Dursley qui fermèrent leur porte comme s'il y avait le diable en personne juste devant.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour Mr Weasley »

" Alors, tu es content de revenir ?"

« Oh oui ! »

Après une heure de voyage, ils arrivèrent à destination.

« Oh Harry Chérie, tu as fait bon voyage ? » , Demanda Mme Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui »

« On mangera dans environ une heure, ça te convient ? »

« Oui parfait »

« Viens Harry, on va dans ma chambre », s'exclama Ron.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Cinq minutes après la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

« Salut Harry »

« Salut Ginny »

"Je t'ai déjà dis de frapper avant d'entrer ! »

« Oh Ron tait toi. Toi non plus tu ne frappe pas avant d'entrer dans ma chambre ! Dis-moi Harry, Ron ta dit à propos de Hermione ? »

« Ginny sort de ma chambre ! »

« Sa ne fait rien, Ron te le dira lui-même. A plus Harry »


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Le secret de Ron_.

Ginny sorti de la chambre et un nouveau silence s'installa.

« De quoi parler Ginny ? », Demanda Harry.

« Ben … c'est que … tu vois … »

« Tu es amoureux de Hermione »

« Hein ! Oui. Mais comment le sais – tu ? C'est Ginny qui te là dit ? »

« Mais non-Ron, ça se voit »

« Ah ! Sa se voit vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais demander quoi ? »

« Mais de sortir avec toi ! T'es vraiment lourd Ron. »

« D'accord. Mais je lui demande quand ? »

« Quand elle sera là », dit Harry en soupirant. Son ami Ron était vraiment bête parfois.

« A TABLE !!! » , cria Mme Weasley

Dans la cuisine tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents.

« Bonjour Potter »

« Bonjour professeur Maugrey »

« Bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour professeur Lupin »

« Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

« Oui »

« Fred, Georges, comment allés vous ? »

« Très bien, voici notre cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Sa viens de notre boutique. »

« Merci. Elle fonctionne bien votre boutique ? »

« A merveille »

Quand les retrouvailles fut finis, Mme Weasley demanda à Bill et Charlie de mettre les tables dans le jardin, car la petite cuisine ne pouvait accueillir tout le monde.

« Mme Weasley, pourquoi tous les membres de l'ordre sont – ils là ? »

« Ils sont pour ton anniversaire Harry chérie. »

Bien sur tous les membres de l'ordre étaient venus le saluer, mis à part le professeur Rogue. Mais Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait une jeune fille de son âge à côté de lui.

« Potter, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'observer depuis plusieurs minutes. »

« C'est que … », dit Harry en observant la jeune fille »

« Je vous présente Clara ma fille. Clara voici Harry Potter »

" Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry »

« Moi de même Clara »

« Je dois te laisser Clara. Les membres de l'ordre m'appellent. »

« D'accord papa »

« Tu viens Clara, je vais te présenter à mes amies »

« D'accord je te suis »

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la cuisine rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui venait d'arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Clara Rogue_

« Harry tu m'as tellement manqué », dit Hermione en lui sautant au cou.

« Oui moi aussi »

« Salut Ron »

Ron fit la bise à Hermione et celui – ci devient aussi rouge d'une tomate.

« Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Clara Rogue. Clara voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance »

« Tu es la fille du professeur Rogue ? »

« Ron, tu es idiot ou pas ? »

« Hein, … heu … non »

„ Mais attend, si tu es la fille de Rogue, tu es la fille d'un … »

« Tait toi ! Mon père n'est plus un mangemort. »

« Ron si on allait dans ta chambre ? », Dit Harry.

Arrivé dans la chambre, un hibou grand duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre et déposa une lettre dans les mains de Clara.

« C'est une lettre de qui ? »

« Ron, sa ne se fait pas »

« Mais Hermione, c'est peut être Tu Sais Qui. »

« Tu veux savoir qui sais, et bien ouvre grand tes oreilles.

_Chère Clara,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère qu'a la rentrée tu seras à Serpentard et non à Gryfondor. Pourquoi ? Car saint Potter a envoyé mon père à la prison d'Azkaban, mais il va bientôt sortir._

_Prend bien soin de toi._

_Drago._

« Malefoy ! »

« Oui, sa mère est ma marraine. Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? »

« Et comment. Il déteste les Gryfondor et surtout les sangs de bourbes », dit Ron

« Les … quoi ? »

« Sang de bourbe se sont les enfants venant de parents moldus », expliqua Hermione

« Drago ose dire sa ! »

« Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? », demanda Harry

« Non, avec moi il se comporte comme un frère qui protège sa sœur. Il faudra que je parle avec lui. »

« Joyeux anniversaire Clara », dit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci »

« Parle nous un peu de toi »

« Je viens de l'école de Beaubâtons, en France. Mon père à voulait que je passe met ASPIC à Poudlard. Le programme est plus approfondi. »

« Et ta mère »

« Ma mère … je ne l'es pas connu. Mais il m'a que c'était une grande sorcière dotée de puissant pouvoir appartenant à une autre magie. »

« Une autre magie ? » , demanda Hermione

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs. »

« A TABLE !! » , cria Mme Weasley

Ils descendirent et s'installèrent. Harry pensait que Rogue allé faire une attaque car Clara se mis à côté de lui, mais au contraire il souriait. Harry trouva sa étrange. A la fin du repas, Mme Weasley leur dit qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Clara demanda l'autorisation à son père de rester et il lui accorda. Harry trouva ceci encore plus étrange. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le dernier et eu la surprise de les voir avec des lettres à la main.

« Se sont les fournitures de Poudlard », dit Ron.

« Il nous faut beaucoup de livre cette année », dit Clara

« Oui c'est vrai », confirma Hermione

« Les enfants nous iront au chemin de Traverse après le déjeuné. Clara ton père nous rejoindra là bas. »

« Bien Mme Weasley »

La matinée passa assez vite. Hermione et Clara discutaient des cours à venir. Quand Ron et Harry ils jouaient aux échec versions sorciers.


End file.
